Too many Fruits in one Basket
by Kikonojo
Summary: Mimi uncovers the secret chain of a certain family, and starts to live w/ them. And two members of the family were secretly in love w/ her. A MUST READ! Tai/Mimi/Matt
1. The beginning...{Sohma's secret}

Jikkan-Junishi  
  
Jikkan, Junishi were created in ancient Chinese. Jikkan(10 signs) and Junishi (12 signs), used independently or in combination,  
express dates, years, month, times and directions.  
  
Now, only Junishi is used, corresponding to twelve animals: rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, serpent, horse, sheep, monkey,  
rooster, dog, wild boar.  
  
  
Japanese Slang- "Yankees"  
  
In Japan, people call "not nice-looking people" as yankees.  
  
  
  
Opening Song... ^o^  
  
I was so haapy (totemo ureshikattayo)  
  
When you smiled at me (kimi ga warai kaketeta)  
  
With a smile that melts away everything (subete wo tokasu hohoemi de)  
  
Spring is still far away (haru wa mada tookute)  
  
And the cold earth is still wet (tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte)  
  
Was waiting for the day when the first grass sprouts (mebuku toki wo matte tanda)  
  
For instance, even though today is painful (tatoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo)  
  
Even is yesterday's wounds are left behind (kinou no kizu wo nokoshite itemo)  
  
If I open up the heart that I want to believe in (shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto)  
  
I can't become someone else (umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo)  
  
But I can protect it (dakedo kabatte wa yukerukara)  
  
Let's stay together...forever (itsumo)  
  
  
  
"Haaaaa...." a young girl looked at the sky. "It's so sunny!"  
  
She opened her tent??? As she looked at the picture of a perky woman doing a peace back sign and with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Well, mother, wish me luck again today!"...."I'll be back" as she leaved.  
  
{Hi there!I'm Tachikawa Mimi. In May of this year... I lost my mother who raised me all by herself in a traffic accident. After  
that incident...I've come to live secretly in a tent. It's definetely not too comfortable...but that's alright! Since one of  
my motto is... "Never quit under any circumstances!"  
  
As she walked in the woods, then...  
  
"Ara?" as she noticed a house downhill.  
  
She went down as she walked over to the house. 'Mom, I found something...a house is here!' As she just peeked  
at the open door. 'It seems to be peaceful...'. Then she noticed something... "Aha! Kawaii! These are figurines of the  
12 animals from the Chinese Zodiac." she said to herself as she looked at it.  
  
"Ara?" a voice came out, startling Mimi.  
  
Mimi looked up, and saw a man with a newspaper.   
  
"There's a girl around here?" He asked   
  
"Waiiiii!!!" as Mimi backed a little startled. "S..sorry! I just barged in without asking." As Mimi apologized.  
  
As the man smiled at her, "Oh it's ok, help yourself. I don't mind since these are just drying in the sun. But...they're not  
very fun to look at from a young person's perspective, I assume?" he's gorgeous appealing face said. (^^ don't mind me! Shigure's  
really kawaii!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Not really...They're very cute." Mimi said sincerely.  
  
"I see...I'm glad you feel that way, since I am fond of these myself." He said as both of them looked at the figurines.  
  
"But as expected, there's no cat." Mimi said.  
  
"Cat? Ara...oh, you mean the kitten from the folkatale of the Chinese Zodiac?"  
  
"Yes. My mom told me all about it."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A woman lying in bed, together with little Mimi.   
  
"Long, long ago...Kami-sama told all the animals, "I invite all of you to a party tomorrow. And on no account, be late." When  
the mischeivous mouse heard that...he told a lie to his neighbor, the cat, that the meeting was to take place the day after  
tomorrow. The next day, the mouse rode on the ox's back and arrived in front of the meeting place...After that, the ox,   
the tiger and so forth...had a fun time there until morning...except for the cat that was fooled." Her mother narrated.  
  
As little Mimi began crying, her big pluffy eyes, became watery.   
  
"Why are you crying Mimi?" her mother asked.  
  
"That's so sad! I feel so sorry for the cat!" she cried.  
  
"I know what I want to do...instead of a dog, I want to become a cat!" Mimi declared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ END OF FLASHBACK ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Eh? I wonder what he'll think when he hears this." He says.  
  
"He?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Anyway, so you're born in the year of the dog...it seems we have good chemistry between us. If it's alright with you, how  
about (as a bag appeard from his head) going for me?" He said, then *boink*.  
  
As Mimi looked up.   
  
"I was wondering what you were gushing about...are you alright, Tachikawa-san?" a young man with those crystal blue eyes  
said. "My cousin caused you all this trouble..."  
  
"So..Sohma-kun?" Mimi said surprised. 'Mom, this isn't real...It's Sohma-kun! My high school prince...Sohma Yamato is standing  
right before my eyes.' Mimi thought.  
  
"That bag is really heavy." The man whinned.  
  
'This is Sohma Yamato's house!' Mimi thought.  
  
"Are there dictionaries of something else in there?" He added more.  
  
"Hmph, lots." The young man by the name of Yamato said.  
  
**************CHAPTER/EPISODE 1 ^o^ *********************  
  
"Heh, so you are Matt's classmate? Again, I'm Sohma Shigure. Matt's cousin." He greeted.  
  
"Oh, I'm Tachikawa Mimi." Mimi replied.  
  
"Tachikawa-san, why are you in a place like this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Aah...Well, my house is nearby..." Mimi said in an unsurely way.  
  
"Nearby? Here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Ah, Yes..." Mimi said looking at the ground.  
  
"Hmmmmm...."  
  
"A...ano.. Well, I'd better get going now..." as Mimi was about to leave.  
  
"Ummm...Tachikawa-san..." Matt said.  
  
"Yes?" as Mimi turned her back.   
  
"Shall we go together?" Matt asked.  
  
"Heh?"  
  
  
  
  
"L O V E!!!! tada tadadada tada da data M A T T..."MATT! chako chako chako chako-chan!" as three girls cheers forming a   
LOVE through their body, and a MATT also in the street, while Mimi and Matt passed them by, but Matt just ignored them.   
  
"Ahh!" they both gasped.  
  
  
  
  
"Tachikawa-san! What was that about?" The girl in the middle asked.  
  
"Yes! Why were you coming to school together with Sohma-kun? Explain!" The girl at the last said.   
  
As the three of them asked Mimi with those...(chuckles)...annoyed...(ugly ^o^ hehehe) faces.  
  
"It was just a coincidence..." Mimi said.  
  
Then the girl with the purple hair (her hair raised) said, "If it was a coincidence, then there won't be a need to call the   
police, right?"  
  
"The fact there are no girls who don't understand "Kaiwara high, Freshman, Class D, Yamato Sohma"...shows that he truly  
is beautiful!" The one in the middle said, her eyes now sparkling.  
  
"Is a super genuis!" the one at the last said.  
  
"Is a super athlete!" the one with the pruple said.  
  
"Even we, who are members of his fan club, "Princess,"...aren't able to get close to him!" The one in the middle said.  
  
"Oy..." came a voice from behind.  
  
"Nani?" they all both turned their (ugly annoyed) face.  
  
"Mimi said it was just a coincidence." Came a scary looking woman with blonde hair, "Don't bug her about it, idiots!"  
  
"Wh..what?" as the three of them backed away. "You think you "yankees" can solve anything with idle threats?" the one  
in the middle pointed out. (Though, she's still afraid)  
  
Then a girl with black braided hair, showed up, as her violet eyes, sparked. (Still scary) "You girl, want to be...-beep- by  
electric jolts?" she said casually.  
  
As the three of them quickly dashed away, their faces were very pale.   
  
"Uo-chan, Hana-chan you guys saved me!" Mimi said.  
  
As electric volts still sparked a little from the black haired girl who was looking at three's retreating figure.  
  
"You were being bugged Mimi, you're so sweet...and Hana-chan, please don't really send electric shocks." as the woman with   
blonde hair hugged her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sohma-kun is so pretty...so when I was next to him, I was so nervous!' Mimi thought.   
"But I wasn't able to have much of a conversation with him." Mimi sighed.  
  
"I get strange electric eaves from him..." Saki said casually.  
  
"It came out, on Hana-chan's electricity report." Arisa said.  
  
"What do you mean, strange?" Mimi asked.  
  
As they were preparing lunch.   
  
"As for that, I'm not sure..." Saki said.  
  
"Well, he does seem very secretive, that's for sure. And he doesn't really talk about himself, either. Before this, when a   
sophomore girl asked him out and tried to get near... he pushed her away. She must have been so shocked." Arisa relate.  
  
"It's strange that there would be a person who puts up a barrier like that these days." Saki said, as she passed a bowl  
of rice to Mimi.  
  
"Arigato-gozaimasu." Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi, don't you have to work part-time today?" Arisa asked.  
  
"Yes, that's right" Mimi said.  
  
"That's not good...since you're still staying at your granpa's place." Arisa said.  
  
"Ah, Ye.. Yes..." Mimi stammered.  
  
"Is it because you promised him that you'll pay for your own tuition?" Arisa asked.  
  
"Ye.. Yes..." Mimi said.  
  
"But...to pay for tuition in public school, I don't think you have to work that hard." Saki said looking at Mimi.  
  
"That, that is..." as Mimi tried to say something.  
  
"Make sure you eat every meal regulary...and he's not stealing you're part-time money, right?" Came Arisa's full scarry face.  
  
"Yes." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Understood? If something bad happens, you better tell us right away! I'll be sure to take care of it." Arisa told.  
  
"Ye..Yes..." Mimi smiled. 'I can't say it...that I live in a tent, I can't tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan. After Father's death...  
my mother worked very hard to make a living. And I never thought that Mother, who was always powerful and bright...would die  
in an accident. I could've stayed with alot people during this...but in the end, I chose to stay with my paternal grandfather.  
Since I didn't want to burden my grandfather who was living on his savings...I promised him that I'd pay for my own tuition.  
(That was the story in May...And four months later...) But, after it was decided that he would live together with his daughter's  
family. And the house would be gotten rid of. He asked me if I had any friends I could stay with. Uo-chan lives in a one-room  
apartment...and Hana-chan is from a 5-member family. So, of course I couldn't say anything. But then, I understood! (Anyway,   
i have to live alone!) This is an excellent chance!'   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt closed his locker as Mimi came by.   
  
"Oh...Sohma-kun. Thanks for this morning..." Mimi said.  
  
"No, I should be the one to say...since Shigure caused you trouble." Matt said.  
  
Then they walk...  
  
"Not at all...Shigure's a great person. He allowed me to see the Chinese Zodiac figurines." Mimi said.  
  
"Ahh...You said something about wanting to be born in the year of the Cat? Didn't you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I decided that when I was a kid...I..." as Mimi was cut off.  
  
"Cats are idiots...They have bad qualities..." Matt said coldly.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Tachikawa-san, did you know? The Chineses Zodiac's 12 animals are in actuality "Jikkan" Chinese Zodiacs..." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, no I don't..." Mimi said.  
  
"Originally it was used as a numeric device or as a watch...Afterwards...the BUddhist form of the cosmic dual forces and the  
forces of the good and bad were added. So it became a thing used for fortunetelling." Matt relates.  
  
"So it wasn't related to animals?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No...although I'm not too sure myself how and when animals got involved in the story. But cats never belonged in the Zodiac  
from the beginning. And it still wanted to become friends with the 12 animals of the Zodiac...It's really stupid, the cat."Matt  
said coldly.  
  
"Does this mean that...you hate cats?" Mimi asked.  
  
As Matt turned around, looking at Mimi, he's blue eyes looking at her. As leaves dances between them. Then Matt catches one  
as he touches it to Mimi's forehead, going close to her.  
  
"I thought so from this morning, but you seem somewhat pallid. You should take care of yourslef." Matt said.  
  
As he walked away. "Well, I'll see you again tomorrow." he desappeared.  
  
Mimi was touching her forhead, 'He really is secretive. But Sohma-kun...' Mimi thought.  
  
  
  
Flash....  
  
'I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Mother probably had it much much worse!' Mimi thought determined.  
  
"Hey, li'l lady!" a man opened the door. "Hurry and clean up this trash!" He said.  
  
"Yes!" Mimi said, as she ran down the corridors carrying the two sacks of trash. 'I'm not quitting!' Mimi said   
determined, cleaning the drawers and everything as fast as she can. 'Never give-up ~desu!' As she came back and forth  
mopping the floor fast.  
  
  
  
  
"Phew! If I eat this much everyday, I'll get sick of it." Shigure said as he and Matt walked.   
  
"Well, then you make the food." Matt said.  
  
"Even if I make it, you're gonna complain." Shigure said.  
  
"If pickles radish goes in my curry...I have a compulsion to say at least one complaint." Matt said.  
  
"Hmm...You're smart, Matt, but you like such spicy and salty stuff. Ne, don't you think we need a housekeeper?" Shigure asked.  
  
"A female would just cause more trouble." Matt said as they continued walking, but stopped. "Huh?" as they saw Mimi  
downhill walking towards her tent very exhausted. "Tachikawa-san..."  
  
  
"I'm back, Mother." Mimi smiled weakly opening her tent. "I'm really sleepy...but I have to write a paper for class tomorrow.  
I'll wash my face at least with water from the lake..." as Mimi crawled out, and there stood four legs. And she came to face  
to face with two blank faces of Matt and Shigure...  
  
*sshhsssttsss*  
  
"Wahahahanaaahaaa!" Shigure laughed, pointing at Mimi. "wahahaha!wahahhaha!" as he laughed more.  
  
"Shigure, you laugh too much." Matt pointed out.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sohma House ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As they were settled in the house, sitting in front of the table. And Shigure's still laughing.  
  
"So, I see...you've been living in that tent?" Matt asked.  
  
(Shigure's still laughing)  
  
"Yes..." Mimi said.  
  
"Since when?" Matt asked.  
  
(Gure-san still laughing)  
  
"It's been a bit more than a week..." Mimi said.  
  
"I thought it was strange...since this area is under the Sohma family's possession, and no one borrowed or bought the land."  
Matt said.  
  
"I'm begging you! Please lend me that place for just a while. Please lend me that place for just a while." Mimi repeated, "When  
the construction ends, I'll move right away! (Gure-san still laughing) I don't have much money, but I will pay! Please!"  
  
*ssshhhtttssshhh*  
  
"That place is dangerous, you know." Shigure said calmly. "The ground in the area is weak...and sometimes perverts come out. So   
I think it's impossible for a girl to live in a tent."   
  
"Are you done laughing?" Matt asked surprised.  
  
"Ummm...It's alright!" Mimi beamed determined, surprising Matt and Shigure. "I already became aquainted with slugs and such!  
Physique...strength, I have plenty of them!" as Mimi fainted.  
  
"Tachikawa-san!" as Matt touched Mimi's forehead. "You have a fever!"  
  
"Oh my...!" as Shigure opene the room, but...uh...forest of trash were there. "Aah..."  
  
"That's one deep forest..." Mimi said.  
  
"That's a good metaphor for it." Shigure said.  
  
Then a howl of a dog. "Hmmm? Hear that? There's definitely been a landslide somewhere." Shigure said.  
  
"Excuse me but, how do you know that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Well, you can say it's a natural instinct." Shigure said.  
  
"Is it close?" Matt asked.  
  
"Close to the tent..." Shigure said. "Or somthing like that." he beamed stupidly. -_-;;  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The tent side ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Mimi's tent was CRASHED greatly...covered with the ground's soil.  
  
"Oh no! Mother!! Mother's picture is inside the tent!" Mimi said horrified.   
  
As she quickly went over to the tent, burring it with her bare hands.  
  
"Mother!" Mimi cired, then she fainted.  
  
"Tachikawa-san, calm down. You have a fever." Matt said as he went over to Mimi.  
  
"But my mother is...What can I do? If I don't take it out fast, Mother is going to get hurt!" as Mimi clenched her fist.  
  
Then Shigure's hand touched hers.   
  
"When it gets brighter, let's come back. If you get hurt, your mother will be much more saddened, right?" Shigure said  
sweetly.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back to the Sohma's house ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Right now, Matt is looking for some medical herbs..." Shigure said.  
  
Mimi was lying in the japanses I don't know bed... ^o^;;;; (Please bear with me)  
  
"I'm sorry..." Mimi whispered weakly.  
  
"You must be very tired. You pushed yourself too much." Shigure said again.  
  
"I lost my home again." Mimi whispered.  
  
"Is it painful?" Shigure asked.  
  
"No...I know more painful things." Mimi said. (Still in a weak voice, ok?)  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I didn't say... "Please go and come back safely,"... the morning my mother got killed in the accident." Mimi said. "I had  
a small test... and so I was up until dawn studying. I couldn't wake up after... and so only that morning, I couldn't say it.  
I've always said it. But that morning (pst! ^.~ Shigure looks very HANDSOME in this, while he was looking at Mimi(Tohru).)...  
I was thinking of quitting high school...and start working. But...my mother said, {Kyoko: I only graduated from middle school...  
but I've always wanted to become a high school student. I want you to be different from me and have a high school life.} It   
was at that moment...I realized that she was working for my sake. But, for such mother like her...I didn't say, "Please go  
and come back safely,"...even to her back as she was going out to work. So at least high school...the high school that my mother  
desperatley wanted me to attend, I want to grduate...That is my...goal. I won't lose to a fever...like this." as Mimi finaly  
sleeps.  
  
(pst.! ^.~ Shigure still looks handsome looking at the sleeping Mimi(Tohru).)  
  
"It's quite amazing." came Matt's voice. "She's always cheerful at school...even though she was suffering and all." Matt  
said, then he continues. "I was planning on running away from the Sohma-house...but ultimately, I'd still be the same "Sohma".  
If I really couldn't stand it...I could have been like Tachikawa-san, set up a tent, And even if I were to be miserable...I  
realized that I was just being a baby..." as Matt smirked closing his eyes.  
  
"To call it "amazing" is being rude to Mimi-kun." Shigure smiled looking at Matt.  
  
"That's true." Matt said looking at Mimi. "I have a request. Will you let me go out?" he asked.  
  
"Where?" Shigure questioned. "To dig out that? as Shigure answered it himself. "Shall I go to? It'll be difficult by yourself."  
  
"By myself?" Matt asked cooly. "Who are you saying that to?" as his eyes began to glow, then a you can see, plenty of mice  
and rats, their eyes glowing.  
  
"Come back safely." Shigure said.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Mimi's dream ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She was sleeping at her mothers lap, while her moms hand was on her head.  
  
"Mimi...Mimi? You have a fever again...You don't have to try so hard to help out... Mimi, you can do things slowly your own  
way. Anyday anytime..."  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back at the real world ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Mimi opened her eyes, "But...{Kyoko:... you can do things slowly your own way."}" as Mimi came face to face with the  
face of her mother.  
  
"Eh?" as she quickly got up. "Mother... How?" as she grabbed the photo that was in the frame. :p  
  
"Ohayo~!" came Matt's voice.  
  
As Mimi looked straight.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Matt asked brightly.  
  
"So...ah? Ohh..." as Mimi stammered, trying to get out some words from her mouth.  
  
"I retrieved your things. Do you want to check them?" as Matt placed the bags down.  
  
"Eh?" Mimi was surprised. "Eh? Sohma-kun, you brought all the things by yourself?!"  
  
As Matt chuckles. "Of course not!"  
  
"Eh? But...how?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Himitsu (S e c r e t)..." Matt said cooly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Even though it's a dirty house..." as Matt begun.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"... and there are only males. There's an empty room uptairs...and so until the construction's over, you can stay here." Matt  
said.  
  
"Eh?" Mimi realized. "No! I'm against that!" as she frantically shook her head.  
  
"There's locks on the doors, you know." Matt said.  
  
"No, it's not that!" Mimi said, kept shooking her head.  
  
"Mimi-kun, do you like doing household work?" as Shigure suddenly pops out behind, scaring Mimi. Mimi: Acck!  
  
"For example, cleaning or cooking?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Ehh... yes, I do like it..." Mimi said.  
  
Then cames Shigure's kawaii foolish stupid face. "WELCOME TO THE SOHMA'S HOME!" Shigure sang.  
  
As both he and Matt carry the luggage. "I'll also help in moving the luggage. Oh, Matt-kun? Lend her some clothes, ne?"   
  
"No! You two looked after me, and on top of that I'll het a room? I'm being too rude!" Mimi declared.  
  
As Matt turned his back, smiling at Mimi. "Tachikwa-san, it's us who are doing this on our own...so don't think it's being to  
rude. On top of that, you don't have a place to go, right?"   
  
"Yes..." Mimi realized. "Well, if I will stay, then please tell me about the Sohma family..and other things about..." as Mimi  
was cut short.  
  
"Those things don't matter...Tachikawa-san, you can do things slowly your own way...in this house." Matt said sweetly at Mimi.  
{Kyoko: You can do things slowly your own way, Mimi...}  
  
As Mimi stood there.  
  
  
  
"Well, is it really alright? To live with a girl?" Shigure asked.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You were just overjoyed because of that. It'll be ok...as long as we don't hug." Matt said, then you   
can see a man on top of the tree, slowly flashing his body, as a grin could be seen into his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
'Well, that ended like that. It's like I just had a dream.' Mimi thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Going to be Mimi's room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'On top of that, I even ended up borrowing clothes.' Mimi thought.  
  
"It's definitely moldy because the room's been shut tight for a long time." Matt said as he opened the window. "It'll be a  
good idea to keep the windows open." Matt said, then you can hear a noise, coming from the ceiling as Mimi looked up.  
  
Then.... *CRASSSSHHHH*  
  
Then a guy came crashing down the ceiling. He's challenging smiled welcomed. {Pst! Kyo's really kawaii in here!!!}  
  
"Yo~!" he said. "I've been washing my neck waiting. Let's go." The guy said, as Mimi looked at him from behind.  
  
{Pst. And Yuki's really kawaii!!!!!}  
  
"How about just giving up? Since you're so weak?" as Matt leans.  
  
As veins came popping to the guy's head. "Eh? If you think I'm the same as before, you're gonna get hurt! I'll crash that ego  
of yours!" as he clenched his fist, going straight to Matt.  
  
"Ah! Please wait second!" Mimi cried, but then she tripped, causing to land...I mean hugging the guy from behind....  
  
Then... *PYUN!* smoke appears as Mimi fell.  
  
"Matt-kun~! I just heard a loud noise, did Tai come, by any chance?" cames Shigure's stupid face.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" as she raised her hands, and was surprised to see a cat popping it's veins instead....  
  
"Ack! He turned into a cat!" as Mimi frantically shakes the poor cat over and over, as Matt and Shigure...nvm. "A cat!   
Right in front of my eyes! We have to get him to a doctor or..." as a small woods suddenly drops unto Mimi's head...  
  
"Tachikawa-san!"  
  
"Mimi-kun!"  
  
Then she fell, unto Matt and Shigure instead... then again...*PYUN!*, as she came face to face, with a dog and a mouse...  
  
  
  
  
^o^ okay, so this is my first written, unoriginal story, which I have to say, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! OR Mail me at least!  
With just this fic.! I need to know!!!!!! _ 


	2. For explanation...{A must read}

A/N and the introduction:  
  
  
^-^ hiya!!! Hope you've enjoy the first chapter!!!!!!! ^O^  
  
  
Anyway, I know some of you knows, what anime that is. 'Fruit Basket', ^o^, yeah, the super  
duppperrrr uniqueeeee wonderful work of art anime. ^^ But first of all, I just want to say  
that, this story isn't original, and the chapter's the same with the actual fruit basket series, and that I have  
just copied it, for me to portray Mimi as Tohru and Matt & the others as the others..:p hehehe  
So that's why, I've changed some of the characters.....^^  
(which I know I shouldn't have), Mimi Tachikawa (Tohru Honda), Matt Ishida (Sohma, Yuki), Tai Kamiya (Sohma, Kyo), Sora  
Takenouchi (Sohma Kagura). Don't be confused about anything, but if there's some questions been bugging you, feel   
free to e-mail me (",).   
  
  
  
Okay so you might wanna know the bio of each of the character, so here they are, and oh yeah, some of them weren't   
mentioned in the first chapter, but they will be coming in later chapter, so don't ya worry, and oh yeah, by the way  
there will be maybe a new addition to the group, so...just read and find out! ^^  
  
  
  
Here are the character guides:  
  
  
  
Honda Tohru [Mimi Tachikawa] (Often symbolized by an Onigiri)  
  
Age: 16   
  
Height: 156.7cm   
  
Weight: 46kg   
  
Blood type: O   
  
Star sign: Taurus  
  
Personality: Kind, helpful, sweet, naive, honest and dedicated. Those are all words one could use to describe Tohru. She   
connects with people easily and always puts others' needs before hers. A loyal, trust-worthy friend who never gets angry.   
  
Family: Father (deceased) and mother (deceased)  
  
  
Sohma Yuki [Matt Ishida] (Rat)  
  
Age: 16   
Height: 170.5cm  
  
Weight: 54kg  
  
Blood type: A  
  
Star sign: Virgo  
  
Personality: He's quiet, polite and civil. The fact that he's good-looking to add to those qualities have already made him   
one of the most sought after bachelors in school. He's popular, but stays aloof; polite to everyone, but is hard to earn the   
trust of. He rarely graced anyone with a genuine smile, that is, until Tohru came along.   
  
Family: Father, mother and older brother (Ayame, the snake)  
  
  
Sohma Kyo [Tai Kamiya] (Cat)  
  
Age: 16   
  
Height: 171.3cm  
  
Weight: 56kg  
  
Blood type: A  
  
Star sign: Aries  
  
Personality: Brash, bad-tempered, loud and rough. He is basically the complete opposite from Yuki; his cousin and rival.  
Forever taunted by the story of the cat being deceived by the rat, he strives to become stronger than Yuki in any way   
imaginable. Although his outward appearance is to be tough, Tohru soon realizes that Kyo is not as rough as he seems to be.   
  
Family: Mother (deceased) and Sohma Kazuma (Guardian of Kyo, as well as teacher)  
  
  
Sohma Shigure (Dog)  
  
Age: 27   
  
Height: 178cm  
  
Weight: 68.5kg  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Star sign: (Unknown)  
  
Occupation: Novelist  
  
Personality: Shigure is actually a rather mysterious character, and by the way he treats Akito, it makes one wonder what he's   
really thinking about.   
  
Overall, he's laid-back, indulgent, humourous, observant and likes to piss off his editor... frequently.  
  
Family: (Unknown)  
  
  
  
Sohma Hatori (Dragon, but turns into a seahorse)  
  
Age: 27   
  
Height: 182cm  
  
Weight: 69kg  
  
Blood type: A  
  
Star sign: (Unknown)  
  
Occupation: Doctor  
  
Personality: Four C's: cold, calm, collected and civil. He's a rather funny character, though he's not supposed to be a   
comedian. He is a doctor, and is the one who treats Akito's illnesses (?). Obedient to Akito, though he has enough of a   
grudge against Akito for making the woman he loved to leave him.   
  
Family: (Unknown)  
  
  
Sohma Ayame (Snake)  
  
Age: 27   
  
Height: 175cm  
  
Weight: 63kg  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Star sign: Sagittarius  
  
Occupation: Tailor  
  
Personality: A flirt and a clown at heart. Often makes remarks that get either Yuki or Kyo or both, annoyed. He gets along   
with Shigure and Hatori well, since they've been together from primary, middle and high school. Also, he and Yuki carry a   
strained relationship, because of the lack of attention he gave to Yuki when Yuki was young   
  
Family: Father, mother and younger brother (Yuki, the rat).  
  
  
Sohma Kagura [Sora Takenouchi] (Boar, or Pig)  
  
Age: 17 - 18   
  
Height: 160.5cm   
  
Weight: 51kg   
  
Blood type: B   
  
Star sign: (Unknown)  
  
Personality: She likes Kyou... no, wait, she's obsessed with Kyou. Obsessed to the point where she gets possessive and starts   
beating him up, just because she got the idea that he's interested in someone else. She's usually timid and basically nice,   
but when she gets angry... poor Kyou gets yet another beating up.   
  
Family: (Unknown)  
  
  
Sohma Momiji (Hare, or Rabbit)  
  
Age: 15   
  
Height: 155.8cm  
  
Weight: 47.5kg  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Star sign: Pisces  
  
Personality: He's cheerful, he's genki, he's child-like, he's a boy and he's fifteen years old. He has his share of difficulties   
though. His mother could not bear to have a child who turns into an animal whenever she tries to embrace him, therefore   
decided to have her memory erased of his existence.   
  
Family: Father, mother and younger sister, Momo-chan. (Both mother and sister only knows him as a child of the Sohma family)  
  
  
  
Sohma Hatsuharu (Ox, or Cow)  
  
Age: 15   
  
Height: 170.2cm  
  
Weight: 57.5kg  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Star sign: (Unknown)  
  
Personality: He's usually blank-faced, polite and mature for his age. Just don't get him angry though. His alter-ego, B-Haru   
(B=Black), would never go without a fight. This makes him incredibly annoying to Kyou... some way or another. Overall, he's   
a good guy at heart... except that he's got this obsession with Yuki... ^_^   
  
Family: (Unknown)  
  
  
  
  
Sohma Kisa [secret] (Tiger)  
  
Age: 12   
  
Height: 145cm  
  
Weight: 32kg  
  
Blood type: A  
  
Star sign: Pisces  
  
Personality: She's rather quiet and petit for her age. She is self-conscious, because she gets teased frequently by   
classmates.   
  
Family: Mother  
  
  
  
Sohma Akito (Clan Head)  
  
Age: (Unknown)   
  
Height: 163.8cm  
  
Weight: 43kg  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Star sign: (Unknown)  
  
Personality: He's a really freaky guy with an obsession with having Yuki by his side. He's a cruel, heartless @#$%^&* who   
could not stand to have people happy. But since he's the clan head, everyone has to obey his every order, not matter if   
they like him or not.   
  
Family: (Unknown)  
  
  
  
Sohma Hiro [secret] (Sheep)  
  
Age: 11   
  
Height: 150cm  
  
Weight: 38kg  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Star sign: Leo  
  
Personality: He (yes, HE) is the son of the onsen owner from episode 18. He's easily freaked out by things, and is the VERY   
apologetic type. He dresses as a girl, because he felt bad about his mother not being able to hold him, and in doing so, by   
becoming feminine, his mother won't feel so bad about it.   
  
Family: Mother (Onsen owner)  
  
  
  
Uotani Arisa (Often symbolized as a Fish)  
  
Age: 16   
  
Height: 168.5cm  
  
Weight: 47kg  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Star sign: Aquarius  
  
Personality: She's one of Tohru's best friends, and is the rebellious type. She was in some sort of street gang in the past,   
so we could say that she's mellowed down a lot since then. She and Hanajima are very protective of Tohru, especially since   
Kyouko-san's (Tohru's mother) death.   
  
Family: Father  
  
  
  
Hanajima Saki (Often symbolized as a Flower)  
  
Age: 16   
  
Height: 162cm  
  
Weight: 52kg  
  
Blood type: AB  
  
Star sign: Capricorn  
  
  
Personality: She's freaky. 'Nuff said. Hehe, not really. She and Uotani are Tohru's best friends and are very protective of   
her. She's very honest and straight-forward about things, even if it's bad news. She's got a special skill, which are   
electronic-air waves (something to that extent) that could literally shock people to the point where they'll be sent to   
hospital. ^_^   
  
Family: Father, mother and younger brother, Megumi (He's got the ability to curse people just by knowing their name)  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: 'Fruits Basket' belongs to Natsuki Takaya and other people that I don't know. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so that's it for toady, I know I haven't mentioned other characters, but they will be out soon! So don't worry about it!  
Anyway, if you're interested in this anime, mail me if you want to know the site. ^^, and also, if you haven't seen this anime  
yet...I reaaaaalllllyyy suuuggesssssttt that you SHOULD buy this anime! For me, it's worth a million! :p kiddin', but really  
your penny will really be worth it! Nice ANIME!!!!! ^o^, 'Fruit Basket!!!!!!' 


End file.
